


To My One & Only

by curlyy_hair_dont_care



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Epistolary, Love Letters, M/M, Romance, Wolfstar Love Letter Challenge, Wolfstar Writing Challenges, married wolfstar, wolfstar husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care
Summary: Remus was going through his treasure trove of old love letters, knick-knacks, and photos when started wondering why they stopped writing love letters in the first place. Maybe romance dies once you get older… Or maybe it doesn't.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53
Collections: Wolfstar Love Letter Challenge 2021





	To My One & Only

**Author's Note:**

> For the Wolfstar Love Letter Challenge 2021 hosted by [@wolfstarwritingchallenges](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/wolfstarwritingchallenges)  
> A huge thank you to my lovely betas [VanyKruemelPendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanyKruemelPendragon/pseuds/VanyKruemelPendragon) and [whataboutmyfries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutmyfries/pseuds/whataboutmyfries) for their invaluable help.

“Rem, where are you?” He called out but received no answer. “Re…” he called again and stopped short at their bedroom door. 

There, sitting on their bed, was Remus Lupin, with a sappy look on his face. He had a big white cardboard box in front of him, handsome features relaxed while he focussed on nothing but a letter he held.

“What's all this?” Sirius asked, stepping into the room and placing a kiss on Remus’ cheek.

He took a seat opposite his husband and started rummaging through the well-worn box. It seemed to contain letters, photographs, some knick-knacks like a keychain he recognised, notes, and receipts.

“I found this while cleaning the attic this morning,” Remus said with a smile.

“Is this the keychain I got you when Prongs and I ventured into muggle London in fifth year?” Sirius asked incredulously.

Remus smiled and nodded as his husband grabbed a bunch of notes clipped together.

“Is this a movie ticket stub?”

“Yes,” Remus replied as he tried to grab the bunch of notes from Sirius’ hand.

The raven haired man quickly moved away and began reading the next note.

“Moony, today I’ve loved you for 1095 days…” he reads aloud, “And I will love you for a million more. Happy 3rd anniversary. Yours, Padfoot,” he ends softly and looks up at a blushing Remus.

“This is the card that came with the flowers you gave me for our 3rd anniversary of the day we said _‘I love you’_. I also have a flower from the bouquet pressed in one of my old diaries. And the movie ticket stub is from our first movie date,” Remus said, sounding fond but not meeting Sirius’ eyes.

Sirius’ breath hitched, and he felt a surge of love for his husband.

“Yes, yes, I’m a sentimental fool, now give me those,” Remus grumbled embarrassedly and started putting everything back in the box.

“No!” Sirius exclaimed loudly. “I want to see. These are all our memories and you’ve kept them so safely. Moony, if anything, I think I’ve fallen even more in love with you than before,” Sirius whispered as he placed a delicate kiss on his lips and touched their foreheads together.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' waist and pulled him against his chest. He kept peppering Remus’ face and neck with little kisses as Remus melted into his arms.

“What were you reading when I came in, earlier?” Sirius asked suddenly.

“This,” Remus said, removing a letter from the box. “is the first letter you wrote me, back in 5th year.”

“I wrote you before 5th year,” Sirius was affronted and gently bit Remus’ earlobe.

Remus squirmed as he replied, “Yeah, well… ok, this is the first letter my boyfriend wrote to me.”

Gray eyes lit up as he hugged Remus tighter and placed his chin on his shoulder.

“A love letter! Let me see, I want to read it,” he declared and started reading aloud. 

_My Moonshine,_

_It has been an entire month since I asked you to be my boyfriend and it has been the best month of my life. I love knowing that you’re mine. I adore watching you wake up each morning all sleep rumpled and grumpy. I miss you when we don't have classes together and can't wait to see you again. I love watching you study by the fireplace or walking you back from the library. The best part of it all is meeting you in the restricted section for a quick snog. I love holding hands with you because your hands are so soft and warm. I always feel so safe and happy when I'm with you._

_I know Prongsie and a lot of others are a little jealous because I have the greatest boyfriend ever. I'm surprised none of them have tried to steal you away. Just joking - I know none of them would do that because they all know I'm crazy about you. I hope you know it too. Can't wait until I see you tonight, meet me at the Astronomy Tower at 11pm!_

_Your Star★_

“Aww,” Sirius cooed as they finished reading the letter. “Young Sirius was a smitten sap,” he laughed fondly.

“It was adorable. I remember that night so well. We cuddled on a blanket and gazed at the stars, very romantic. Besides, these are some of my most cherished possessions.” Remus blushed as Sirius rummaged through the box. “I wonder why we stopped writing love letters to each other,” he mused softly, “I suppose romance dims as we get older.”

“Who are you calling old, Moony?” 

Padfoot let out an outraged cry as he tackled Moony into a tickle fight.

* * *

It had been a long day at the primary school Remus taught at. He loved the kids, but they could definitely be a handful sometimes. Remus was ready to change into his pyjamas and veg out in front of the telly. As he entered his room, he was met with an unexpected sight. There on the dresser was a beautiful bouquet of roses, lilies and lupines with a letter attached to it. The envelope read, _To my one and only._

_My Darling Moony,_

_I want you to know that even after all these years we've been together, my heart still flutters when you walk into the room. In my eyes, you grow more handsome with each passing year._

_Your tinkling laugh sets the butterflies off in my stomach and that little pouty frown when you're thinking is so sexy, it might just be the death of me. I can listen to your melodious voice for hours on end and every moment we spend together I cherish with all my heart!_

_I never imagined I would find someone who’d touch my life the way you have. I want to hold you, talk to you, laugh with you, cry with you, spend my life with only you!_

_They say passion eventually fades when two people spend a lifetime with each other, but that's not true for us, is it? I want you today as much as I did when our love was new, and all the big and little things you do for me show me you feel the same way too._

_I only have to look at you, and my entire being lights up. Your smile gets my heart racing and the thought that you are mine fills my heart with joy._

_The way the light reflects off your honey coloured hair makes me want to run my fingers through the soft curls. The scar below your ear makes me want to press my lips there and make your pulse race… leave a trail of feather-light kisses across your face until I reach your sweet lips._

_I want to kiss you so deeply it takes your breath away. I want the kiss to show you how much you mean to me, how empty my life would be without you in it. I want it to be a teaser of the amazing things that are yet to come._

_I’ll leave you to imagine what those pleasures might be, but rest assured I'll try to live up to them tonight._

_Yours forever and always,_

_Sirius._

Remus took a deep breath and clutched the letter to his chest. He couldn’t wipe off the soft smile from his face. Maybe romance wasn't dead after all. Proved once again by his amazing husband, who interrupted his fond thoughts by clearing his throat. 

“Did you like the flowers?”

“They're gorgeous. I loved them,” Remus said, breathing in the bouquet’s scent, as he twirled the cream satin ribbon between his fingers. “But that letter was something else… Full of promise” he said, as he sauntered towards his lover with a twinkle in his eyes. “Lots of promises,” Remus said, wrapping his arms around Sirius’ neck.

“Mmhmm, and like I said, I intend to fulfill them tonight,” Sirius replied as he snaked his arms around Remus’ waist and placed a sweet, soft kiss to his lips. “But not before we have our date night,” he said, leading his one and only love into the dining room set up for a romantic, candlelit date.

“You’re such a sap,” Remus said, trying to tease, but it came out a bit choked.

“Hmm, but I’m your sap,” Sirius declared as he kissed Remus’ neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on Tumblr, I'm [curlyy-hair-dont-care](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/curlyy-hair-dont-care)


End file.
